Talk:Beastly Burden/@comment-18115587-20130917200029/@comment-18115587-20130920144534
If $30 is a ton of money then I'm Popeye. I'll never complain about giving good works of art money. It's money well spent. I owe video games a lot, they got me and I'm sure others from my generation through some pretty tough times in the 80's and 90's. I will be rude when anyone tries to push their offensive pinko philosophy on everyone by insisting nobody should have to pay for games. That's friggin rediculous and an insult to artists and programmers everywhere who make a living in the entertainment industry. Militantly defending, is sort of a term reserved for you know, actual threats of bodily harm....so I guess you're like twelve years old and $30 is your entire allowance. As for China seriously, screw China. I've spent the last ten years dealing with the consequences of their repressive regime all the way here in the United States. The I Ching, the jewel of their thousand year history, is BANNED in their country, the foremost scholar on the I Ching alive today spent 30 years in a Chinese prison for BEING A SCHOLAR (He lives in Hawaii now). I had to block the entire country from abrahadabra.com last week because my web administrator discovered they are trying to take it out with a DOS attack, they do not like the fact that anyone keeps sharing the I Ching with the world and advancing its science. Thousands of priceless artifacts, the gift of ancient Chung Kuo to the human race have been destroyed under their horrible communist regime. They are now trying to buy back what Westerners secreted away to Europe and America, because they KNOW they lost something precious in their murderous and barbaric Communist rampage. They kill, murder and torture people without mercy, including millions of little infant girls, systematically. They are the most disgusting Nation on earth right now, just as bad as the Nazis and North Korea. So when you tell me I should be ASHAMED for criticizing these MURDERERS and OPPRESSORS in charge of the damages going down over there, I have to wonder where the hell you are coming from. They will never be forgiven, they will never have peace, not until the People rise up against the government and install a Democracy, at the very least - as flawed as Democracy is it's better than all of the other stupid political systems we've tried as a human race. Asmodaios, I spent 3 months playing without cash and found the balance to be fine without it. I havn't even spent the mobicoin I bought because I don't feel like I need it yet. So when you say, you can't get to where you want without cash, do you mean top tier? I feel like you should have to save Bitters and Nux for that, for at least one event. but I made it to Crystal in the siege event and won with NO CASH spent, merely by having a great team that communicated with each other and pulled over a fantastic strategy on the other team.